You Wouldn't Believe It, Even If I Told You
by sakura-sweeti
Summary: HHr. Hermione is on a simple walk out to Death Mountain when something happens. Please read and review and enjoy the story!
1. My Life In The Village

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.**

**----------**

****

**YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT, EVEN IF I TOLD YOU **

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Welcome To Augwaj**_

There is a village called Augwaj in Romania that is nestled on the foot of Death Mountain. I is a very small village, only a few people live there. Not many travelers come there because it is said that vampires live on Death Mountain. Anyone who goes there after sunset never returns. Since Death Mountain is so close to Augwaj, most people just steer clear of the place. Besides, Augwaj is located in the middle of nowhere. The people who live there barely ever leave the village. Everything they need is there. Most people who live in Augwaj don't believe in vampires. The people who do believe have family there who don't want to leave or they are just too lazy to get their buts out of the village.

Hermione Granger was one of the odd people who did believe in vampires, but wasn't afraid. Hermione didn't have any family. They had all died of a strange illness that had passed through the village. She didn't have any friends either, except for Ross, but he wasn't even her friend. All he wanted to do was get in her pants. Hermione lived with an old woman named Agatha. Agatha taught her how to cook, how to clean, how to garden and how to take care of herself.

"Hermione!" Agatha yelled.

"Yes Agatha," Hermione yelled back. She slipped on her cheaply made dress and put her apron over it then did her hair in a sloppy ponytail.

"I need you to go up to Death Mountain and get us some Bicknickles," Agatha yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Agatha was something like a Healer in the village. She brewed weird potions and gave them to people who needed them. Hermione was in charge of picking the herbs and bringing them back to Agatha.

"Alright," Hermione said coming down the stairs.

Hermione glanced around the tiny kitchen then grabbed an apple and a lump of cheese and stuck them in her apron.

"Take this to," Agatha said handing her a few pieces of bread.

"Thanks," Hermione said. She stuck them in her apron too.

"I'll see you later Agatha," Hermione exclaimed slipping on her sandals and heading out the front door.

As she walked through the village, Hermione ate her breakfast. There was still a bit of a mist in the early morning air. Hermione needed to get and early start so she could get to Death Mountain, pick the herbs, and come back before sunset.

"Hermione! Wait up!"

Hermione looked back and sighed, it the Ross. Hermione didn't slow her pace and walked faster.

Ross ran up to her, "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I'm in a hurry Ross," Hermione grumbled.

"Oh!" Ross said. They walked for a ways. Up a few hills and then started up Death Mountain.

As soon as they were a little ways up, Ross asked, "Will you go out with me Hermione?"

"Ross, we've been over this a million times, you say will you go out with me, and I say no!" Hermione said annoyed.

"But I want you, so so bad," Ross complained.

"No you don't! Besides, what happened to Olivia?" Hermione asked. Olivia was Ross's girlfriend.

"She's in the past, my new mission is you," Ross said determinedly.

"I won't go out with you, all you want to do is have sex with me, then you'll drop me, just like Olivia! Besides, you're an annoying little prat!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ross opened his mouth, and then closed it.

"I thought so," Hermione compliments.

By now, they had reached the dark part of Death Mountain that has all the trees on it. Hermione reached a soft bed of moss and knelt down. She felt around for some Bicknickles but couldn't find any so she moved on to the next bed of moss.

Suddenly, Ross came over and pushed. Hermione fell onto her stomach on the bed of moss.

"What are you doing Ross?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Since you won't be with me, I'll make you!" Ron exclaimed.

"You wouldn't!" Hermione gasped, knowing very well he would.

"Try me," Ross laughed. Then he pulled a knife out of his pocket.

----------

**Well, this is the first chapter. Tell me id its shit...or if I should continue it! Thanks. Read and Review.**


	2. The Vampire

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.**

**Warning: This stuff is rated R! If you don't like this stuff then don't read it!**

**----------**

**YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT, EVEN IF I TOLD YOU **

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Vampire**_

"What the hell are you doing Ross?" Hermione yelled.

"Put simply, I'm going to shag you, then I'm going to kill you," Ross said.

"Fuck you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You're going to do what I say, or you'll end up dead, lying somewhere in the forest where no one can find you," Ross ordered.

Hermione glared at him and bit her lip.

"Now...lie down," Ross ordered.

Hermione bit her lip harder and laid down on the bed of moss.

"Good, now hold on one second," Ross said, then took off his clothes.

Hermione shut her eyes.

A naked Ross sat on top of her and started undoing the complicated tie up in the back of her dress. He finally got the backing undone and pulled the first part of her dress off exposing her bra. Ross looked at her greedily before proceeding. He kissed her roughly and undid the clasp on her bra.

What it just her or did she hear footsteps?

Ross obviously didn't hear the footsteps because he was now kissing his way down her neck.

Suddenly Hermione saw a dark shape dash from one bush to another. Hermione felt her heart rate speed up. Was it someone from the village? Or was it a vampire? Agatha had taught her what to do in these cases...fight! But it just so happened that she was in the middle of the forest on Death Mountain with Ross sitting on top of her with a knife in his hand.

Hermione was taken from her thought because Ross was now sucking on her nipple. She fought back the urge to call him a 'Pigeon faced mother fucking no good dirty whore-perverted bitch' and tried to see where the shadow was now.

Instead of a shadow, she saw a pair of yellow glowing eyes staring at her from a bush about ten feet away.

There's someone over there Ross," Hermione whispered.

"Shut up," Ross said. Then he put his hand down her dress and slipped in her underwear.

"Ross! There really is someone there!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ross still paid no attention to her.

Hermione screamed.

Ross slapped her across the face. Hard. Then turned around. He screamed as well.

Standing there was...a vampire!

----------

**Well, this is chapter 2...a little dirty and naughty at some times but...your comments please!**


	3. Ouch!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.**

**Just a little reminder: This stuff is rated R! If you don't like this stuff then don't read it!**

**----------------------**

**YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT, EVEN IF I TOLD YOU **

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Ouch!**_

Ross took off down the hill, naked. This would have been funny to Hermione except for there was the fact that a vampire was standing in front of here.

Hermione quickly did up her dress with trembling fingers then she tried to stand up quietly. But, of course, she stepped on a twig. It made a crackling noise and the vampire whirled his head around and faced her.

Hermione sucked in the scream that had forced its way up her throat. The vampire growled at her then lunged. Hermione dodged him and ran into the forest.

The trees were thicker than Hermione had ever imagined, and was it just her or were the reaching in to grab her? It was probably just her imagination. Hermione shook her head and continued running.

She heard the vampire behind her and ran faster.

Suddenly Hermione tripped and fell on the ground she started rolling down a bumpy hill and couldn't stop herself. Hermione hissed in pain as she skidded to a halt at the bottom of the hill. She was covered in dirt and dust, twigs and leaved were stuck on her clothing and in her hair. Hermione brushed herself of a bit and started running again.

Hermione was getting tired of running. She couldn't outrun the vampire forever.

Hermione tripped again, falling hard on her leg. She heard a snap and knew that she had broken a bone. Hermione struggled to her feet and looked down at her leg. It was really bad, blood was all over and she saw something white poking out and realized that it was her bone. Hermione tried to move, but her leg hurt so much.

Hermione wondered where the vampire was and decided to climb a tree. As she pulled herself up to the fist branch, the vampire burst out of the bushed.

Hermione screamed as it grabbed her leg and pulled at her. Hermione held onto the branch with all her might and kick out at it.

Hermione felt herself let go of the tree branch, she fell to the ground with an 'oof'.

Then she saw the vampire standing over her. Then she saw nothing but black.

**------------------**

**Reviewreviewreview!!!**


	4. Escape Terminated

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.**

**Just a little reminder: This stuff is rated R! If you don't like this stuff then don't read it!**

**YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT, EVEN IF I TOLD YOU**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Escape Terminated**_

Hermione groaned, then she woke up but didn't open her eyes. Hermione groaned again, she was in serious pain-her leg hurt like hell and she had a major headache- she would kill for one of those cures that Agatha made.

Hermione suddenly had a shot of pain shoot up her leg, her eyes shot open and she looked around.

She was sitting in a cart and being flung around on it. No wonder she was in so much pain! _Curse those damn vampires! Curse Ross! This is one hellish mess I'm in, Hermione thought. Speaking of the vampires…where were they?_ Hermione tried to get up but couldn't because her arms and legs were tied.

_Damn. Damn! DAMN! Those damn vampires! Hermione thought._

Hermione struggled into a sitting position and glanced down at herself to see how tight the ropes were and how bad her leg was injured.

Hermione looked down at her leg and studied it…it wasn't so bad-the blood had dried and sealed the wound, the only thing that could go wrong was getting an infection, that could hurt a lot!

The ropes the tied her hands were not as tight so Hermione worked the loose and pulled them off. Then she started working on her legs. Finally the ropes slipped off and Hermione peeked over the edge of the wagon.

Hermione saw the vampire that had attacked her…he was driving the wagon. Attached to the wagon was one of the most ugly horses Hermione had ever seen! It was a weird greenish-blue color and had seaweed looking hair. _Ewwww! Hermione thought, looking at it._

Hermione shook her head and turned to look out the back of the cart; a long road twisted its way through the dark. She could hop out and run, or she could duck into the forest and hide there until daylight and then make her way back to the village.

Hermione decided on hiding in the forest.

Sliding to the back edge of the cart, Hermione jumped off. She had thought that her leg would support her, but Hermione's leg gave way beneath her and Hermione screamed in pain, falling in the dust.

Hermione watched as her leg started bleeding again. The heard the vampire curse and then heard the cart screech to a halt. Hermione heard footsteps and whirled around to see the vampire standing there.

Hermione tried to edge away, thinking that the vampire would try to hurt her in some way. But, instead of hurting her, the vampire kneeled down and gathered her up in his arms and carried her back to the cart.

Hermione had thought that being held by the vampire would feel uncomfortable and cold, but, somehow, she felt at home in his arms, like somehow she belonged there. She felt warm all over and, suddenly, the pain was gone, and Hermione fell asleep in the vampire's arms.

**Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I'm going to start writing quicker… Reviews help to, they make me write a little faster!**


	5. Dungeon Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.**

**Just a little reminder: This stuff is rated R! If you don't like this stuff then don't read it!**

------------

**YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT, EVEN IF I TOLD YOU **

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Dungeon Life**_

Hermione opened her eyes and shivered then sat up and looked around. She was in some kind of jail cell. The stonewalls made it look really dark, and, since there was no window, the only light that came into the jail cell was a torch that was attached to the wall.

Hermione stood up and peered through the bars and looked down a torch lit hall. She heard footsteps and ducked into the shadows of her cell. From her uncomfortable place against the wall, Hermione watched as a shadowy figure walked over to her cell and peered through the bars.

"Get out of those shadows!" the figure hissed.

Hermione stepped nervously out from the shadows and took a good look at the figure. It definitely was a vampire! His teeth gleamed a ghostly white color making Hermione super nervous. _Was he going to bite her?_ He had blonde long hair and his eyes gleamed an evil blue color.

"Come over here!" the vampire ordered.

Hermione gulped then moved over to the cell door.

"It's time for the bayatting!" the vampire exclaimed then opened the cell door and grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her out of the cell.

Hermione shivered in fear, "What the hell is bayatting?" she said bravely.

The vampire laughed cruelly, "We get to see how tough you really are…"

Hermione pondered this but the vampire's yell brought her back to the present.

"HARRY!" the vampire screamed.

The vampire that had captured her came walking over. _So he does have a name. Hermione thought. _

"Thank you Draco," Harry said taking Draco's place at holding Hermione's arm. Draco walked away and disappeared into the darkness.

"What am I doing here?" Hermione asked. She was getting frustrated now.

Harry sighed. "You're going to be put to a test."

"What test?" Hermione questioned.

"Bayatting," Harry answered.

"For gods sakes what the hell is bayatting," Hermione shrilled.

Suddenly their came a roar from somewhere down the tunnel. Hermione's eyes widened in fear.

Harry looked at her and Hermione thought she saw some sympathy flash through them. "A Bayatt is that monster that you hear. Bayatting is when we put the Bayatt into a maze…then we put you inside as well. If you survive the maze then you get to live, if not, well…"

Hermione gaped at Harry. "You going to dump me into a maze with a…a monster!"

Harry sadly nodded his head.

From somewhere down the tunnel there came a horn blowing loudly.

"That signals that the beast has been let into the maze…come, let us go to the maze as well."

-----------

**Well, how's that sound you guys! MWAHAHAHA!!! I am sooooooo evil….well, review please!**


	6. Remembering

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.**

**Just a little reminder: This stuff is rated R! If you don't like this stuff then don't read it!**

**Note: There is a bit of Romanian in this chapter. I had to search on the Internet for a freaking' long time to find a translator though. Okay the translations are:**

**Lumina- Light**

**Sus- Up**

**-**

**YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT, EVEN IF I TOLD YOU **

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Remembering**_

Hermione started shaking so hard that she could barley stand. Harry had to hold her steady so that she wouldn't fall over.

Hermione felt all the pains build up inside her. She had almost been raped. A vampire had attacked her. She had broken her leg and it still hurt like hell, even though it was almost healed. She was in vampire city. She was dusty and dirty and she was just about to face a creature in a maze. She really wanted to go home.

"How am I to fight the Bayatt?" Hermione questioned.

Harry said nothing but pressed something in her hand. Hermione looked down at it. It was a knife. It was really that big but it was better than nothing.

Hermione turned to look at Harry. He wasn't in his vampire form right now so he looked quite appealing to her. He had black hair that was on the longish side. He looked like he had been working out his whole life. But Hermione thought that his most astonishing feature were his eyes. They were a bright green color that seemed to light up the dark. Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you for everything," she said then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Hermione mentally slapped herself. _How could she fall for him? He was a vampire, she was a human._

Harry smiled slightly then turn and gently pulled her down the tunnel. They got to the end of the tunnel and it opened into a humongous cavern. Hermione looked ahead and saw an opening in the far wall. The she looked up and turned around. Everywhere she looked there were vampires sitting in stands. _This was like some kind of stadium so they could watch me in the maze, Hermione thought._

Some of the vampires were hooting and hollering at her. Others were just watching her expectantly as if the expected her to curl up in a ball and cry, which she desperately wanted to do. The noise was deafening.

She heard the loud horn again and then Harry nudged her forward gently. She started towards the opening. Once inside the maze, Hermione heard the crowd become quiet. _They probably just want to watch me get eaten alive by the monster in silence so they can her every one of my screams clearly. Hermione thought._

It was dark inside the maze since there were no torches and it was night (vampires only come out at night) it seemed quite a bit darker then usual. Hermione clutched the knife tightly in her hand then put the other hand to her throat, where her necklace sat. It was a simple yellow round stone. She shut her eyes and remembers how she had gotten it…

**fLaShBaCk**

_**A younger Hermione rushed down the stairs of her home.**_

"_**Mother! Father!" she yelled, "the vampires are attacking the village!"**_

_**Her mother rushed over to her.**_

"_**Shhhh…its okay baby, come with me!"**_

_**Hermione took her mothers hand and watched as her father locked the door and started piling their furniture in front of it.**_

"_**I'm scared mommy!" Hermione cried.**_

_**Screams were heard outside and smashing sounds were heard frequently.**_

"_**Just listen to me Hermione and you'll be alright," mother said gently.**_

_**Her mother kneeled down on the ground and pulled back a rug. Underneath it was a trap door. Her mother opened it. **_

"_**Get in Hermione, and don't come out until it all over!" mother ordered.**_

"_**Yes mommy," Hermione said and started crying, "I love you mommy! I love you daddy!"**_

"_**I love you to honey!" mother said then hugged Hermione and kissed her on the cheek.**_

_**Her father swept over and hugged her, "We love you Hermione, always remember that!"**_

_**Just then there was a pounding on the door.**_

"_**Get in the hideout Hermione," mother shrilled.**_

_**Hermione sat on the edge and just as she was about to hop in her mother cried, "WAIT!"**_

_**Hermione turned to her mother expectantly.**_

"_**Take this," her mother said taking off her necklace and giving it to Hermione. It was a simple yellow round stone. Hermione took it in her hand and squeezed it tightly.**_

"_**May it be a light in the dark for you!" mother whispered, "Now get in the hideout! I love you!'**_

_**Hermione hopped into the dark hole and watched as her mother the trap door and heard the rug being rolled back over top of it.**_

_**eNd oF fLaShBaCk**_

Hermione leaned against one of the walls in the maze and wiped some tears off her face. Her parents had died in that vampire attack. She had come out of the hideout when it was over and had found her parents dead.

It was so horrible and was one of her most painful memories. She hadn't talked about it to anyone and it was eating her up inside.

Hermione thought about what her mother had said to her when she had given her the necklace…

"May it be a light in the dark for you" 

…Maybe she meant it literally. Maybe it was an actual light! Hermione held the stone in the palm of her hand and looked at it.

She thought for a moment then said, "Lumina sus!"

Suddenly the necklace glowed faintly and then lit up! Hermione sighed confidently. The light made her feel as if her mother was there with her.

Hermione heard a roar somewhere ahead of her and stepped forward. She was going to get this over with as soon as possible!

-

**Hey! Please review! I hope you like this chapter!**


	7. Fighting and Bidding

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything related to Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here typing this, I would be in my big mansion, sitting in a cushy armchair in front of a fireplace, and drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows. I'm not doing any of those things so I obviously don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you to the reviewers:**

**Oro4- Thanks for the encouragement! I love getting your reviews!**

**Sporty12gd4u- I glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Tamar-Shakira- Yay! I love you! Your my faithful reviewer! blows kisses**

**Alwayzdaniel- I'll try. For some reason all my cahpters with action in them turn out to be really short. I have no clue why!**

* * *

**YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT, EVEN IF I TOLD YOU **

**_Chapter 7_**

_**Fighting and Bidding**_

Hermione took a deep breath then ran around the next corner in the maze and saw…nothing. Cautiously peering around the next corner, she grew more sure of herself and started walking around each corner with a fear that was growing less and less by every minute. Maybe she would totally miss the Bayatt and make it out of the maze alive.

Just as that comforting thought entered her head, she bumped into a dead end and screamed. A skeleton was leaning against the wall. Well, at least its body was. A little off to the side, its head lay on the sandy ground.

Hermione's breathing grew harsher and harsher. She saw that the skeleton had a sword in its old belt and snatched it. Just as she straightened up a horrible growling sound came from behind her.

Hermione whirled around and screamed.

The monster that stood in front of her was one of the most gruesome things she had seen in the whole 18 years she had been alive. It stood about 8 feet tall with grayish yellowish skin that sagged off its body. It had evil red beady eyes that were glaring at Hermione and its long fangs were hanging over its lips, a long thin line of saliva dripped to the floor. It was huffing and puffing as if it had run a long distance. It stood on two feet, with its long arms hanging down its sides. Its claws were about three inches long and were covered in what looked like dry blood and dirt. Even a bath couldn't have fixed anything about it.

Hermione sucked in a scream that was threatening to explode out of her throat and slowly reached for the sword that she had tucked into her belt.

The Bayatt seemed to have sensed her movement because it reared back and roared loudly before bolting towards her.

Hermione shrieked and jumped to the side as it barreled past, she took off in the opposite direction. She ran and ran and ran. All the ways she kept bumping into the stonewalls and almost falling on the ground. Hermione felt as if she couldn't breath, it seemed as if the air was inside her but she couldn't seem to breath it.

Hermione listened and didn't hear the Bayatt so she rounded a corner and leaned against the wall, catching her breath turning to her side, she gripped the sword tightly in both hands.

Suddenly she was knocked into the wall opposite the one she was leaning on. Her head conked on the wall and instantly the world slipped in and out of focus.

Blinking hard she managed to focus and saw the Bayatt moving towards her. The pain in her head was almost unbearable but she somehow remembered that she had a sword tucked in her belt.

Lifting her hand off the ground, she wrenched the sword out of her belt in one swift movement and sliced the Bayatt in one of its ugly arms. A greenish liquid squirted out of it but it didn't seemed to be hurt.

"Don't you ever die?" Hermione questioned and groaned in pain. She felt as if her whole body was on fire and couldn't move.

The monster tromped over and slit her across the stomach with its dirty fingernails. Hermione saw the blood before she felt the pain. But when she felt the pain, it came in big hot bursts. It felt as if white-hot knives were stabbing her over and over again. She wanted to scream STOP but she couldn't. She was having a hard time making any sound.

Just when Hermione thought it couldn't get any worse, the Bayatt wrapped its long filthy fingers around her neck and held her above the ground.

The air was all escaping from her body. Hermione went limp and started seeing red and yellow spots. The world seemed to be fading into black. Realizing that the Bayatt was choking her she panicked and focused all her strength on grabbing the sword.

The ruby encrusted handle bit into her skin and caused little cuts to appear but she just gritted her teeth together slashed every bit of the monster that she could. This was a very hard thing to do because of how tall it was.

"Don't ever touch me again!" Hermione screamed.

Stabbing the monster in its gut, Hermione watched as it suddenly exploded into a pile of grey intestines and mucus. (A/N: Severely gross, I know, I know. Sorry.)

Collapsing on the ground, covered in guts and blood, Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. And shut her eyes. She was alive. Somehow, she was finding it hard to comprehend that fact.

Feeling someone grabbing her feet and ankle, she jerked her head up and looked round. Two vampires were dragging her to the exit of the maze, which was about ten feet away. She had almost made it out of the whole maze alone. She guessed that since she had defeated the Bayatt was the reason that the vampires had carried her out. They probably would have left her to die in any other situation. She was dragged out to the end of the maze then dropped on the ground.

A vampire swept over to her. He had poofy grey hair and was wearing long crimson colored robes. He also seemed very respected among the vampires because they stepped aside when he walked by.

A vampire shouted from the audience, "Start the bidding Master Collins."

Master Collins flashed his evil yellow eyes at the vampire buts started to speak, "The mudblood, who calls herself Hermione Granger, has survived the Bayatt. All high ranked (A/N: rich) vampires have the consent to bid. If you want to bid, stay. Everyone else get out."

Most of the vampires left. The rest stayed.

"We shall now start the bidding. Who would like to start?" Master Collins questioned.

An ugly vampire with a screwed up face raised his hand, "12 Denari."

"I hear 12 Denari, anyone else?"

_Ew! Hermione thought. I don't want to work for him! Someone speak up! Please!_

A bunch more vampires bided. The bids kept going up from 12 Denari to 267 Denari. A bunch of vampires had left. This bidding was getting a bit too expensive for them.

"267, I hear 267, do I hear 300?" Master Collins questioned.

"290?"

"280?"

Still no one spoke.

"The lowest I'm going is 280," Master warned.

The ugly vampire stood up, "280," he bellowed.

Hermione turned to look at him. He looked back at her and licked his lips.

Ewwwwwwwwww! Hermione thought! Nonononono! I don't want to be sold to him! Anyone but him! He's either perverted or he wants to eat me!

No one spoke. It seemed as if he had topped everyone's bid.

"350!" someone screamed.

Everyone turned to the back. Harry was standing there with his hand in the air.

"I hear 350! Can anyone top that?"

Hermione looked over at the ugly vampire. It looked as if he was going to bid, but he stayed silent.

It took a long time but finally she heard Master Collins say, "The slave girl has been sold to Harry Potter."

Closing her eyes, she felt herself being dragged off towards her new home.

**Yes, I know. Its short and I'm sorry for that, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. And if it isn't, you can all whip me with a wet noodle. The next chapter will be up soon. Stay tuned, and please please review. Bad or good, I'd like to here you suggestions. They help me.**


	8. The Spell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that is owned by J.K Rowling. She owns it all…really, she does. If I owned anything of hers I would let you know!**

**Authors Note: This is the last update for about two weeks. I'm going on holidays...but I promise that I'll write while I'm away!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter:**

**_Sent4rmheavn- Omigosh, your review totally made my day! I'm glad you think it's amazing and creative, and I'm soso happy that it keeps you on your toes! Not many people read this story, so I don't really get a lot of feedback from it. It's totally awesome when I get a review that tells me that someone really likes my story. This one is one of my personal favorites that I'm writing right now, hehe. I'm glad you decided to review and you can continue reviewing the chapters I post. You don't have to say 'excellent story' or 'update soon', you can comment on something that happened in the chapter…or if I made any spelling mistakes. Your one of my favorite reviewers now and I hope you continue reading my story!_**

**_Nicole- Teehee, corny is good! Though I've never seen the movie Grease, I've seen the music video for that song! Here's the newest chapter!_**

**_Tamar-Shakira- YAY! We all love Harry, and whoever doesn't; I shall kill them with my spork (spoon with jagged points cut in the end). I'm happy you love the chapter, it was fun to write. Love you! blows kisses_**

**_Misslordoftherings- I'm glad you love it! I wrote more, it's all below all of this bold typing, go check it out please!_**

**_ChicWitaDream- You don't have to wait any longer, promise, just scroll down a bit and it's all there._**

**_Call me brit- Yah; it would have sucked if she were bought by one of the other vampires! If you read the chapter, it'll tell you why he's vampire. Sorry if you think it's creepy, it's all part of the story. Why did they take her…because of some wild reason only 'they' know. I'm really sorry this story pisses you off, but you might like it better in a few chapters…keep on reading! _**

**

* * *

YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT, EVEN IF I TOLD YOU**

**Chapter 8**

**The Spell**

Hermione opened her eyes when she felt herself being dropped on the ground. Glancing around, she saw a huge rock wall in front of her. Looking at it closer, she realized that there was an opening in it. Struggling to her feet, she lost her balance and almost fell, but felt a pair of strong arms grab her and haul her to her feet.

Looking to see who had grabbed her she saw Harry. He was looking at her with a concerned look on her face, "Can you walk?" he asked.

Hermione stood on her feet then tried to walk away from Harry to see if she could, but instead of walking forward, she fell flat on her face. Her whole body hurt too much. Her ankle felt so sore, even though Harry had set it. She felt a lump on her head from where the Bayatt had knocked her against the maze wall. She put her hand against her stomach and felt that the blood was still coming out of the slit across her stomach, it was making her feel nauseated. Lightly touching her neck, Hermione winced, and knew for a fact that there were bruises there. Looking down at herself, she realized that she almost looked worse than she felt; she was covered in dry and fresh blood and monster guts. Over all she felt disgusting and really needed a bath and someone to help her bandage her wounds.

"I think I need a bit of help. I feel so awful," Hermione complained.

Harry leaned over and scooped her up in his arms, "It's okay, you can have a bath and then I'll help you bandage your wounds."

Hermione nodded gratefully and closed her eyes in pain. She put her head on Harry's chest and lifted it back up when she heard a heartbeat. _Why did he have a heartbeat?_ She had learned that vampires didn't have a heartbeat. Hermione decided to ask Harry about it later.

Hermione winced when she felt Harry set her down on the ground. Looking around, she found the room she was in rather messy. There was a small bed in the corner, and it looked as if it were about to fall apart. It was the same story for the table and chair, and little drawer beside the bed.

"This is the slaves chambers, and it is where you will be staying. It needs to be fixed up a bit, but there is nothing wrong with it," Harry explained. "There is a tub in that room over there," Harry indicated to a room that she hadn't noticed before. Leaning to one side, she saw that it looked like some sort of washroom. There was a small tin, tub and a mirror. "You can call for me when your done and I'll fix your wounds."

Hermione smiled at him, "Thank you for everything. I'll try to start working for you in a while. Though I would appreciate it if you don't use the term slave. I'd rather you call me by my name, Hermione."

Harry shrugged, "No problem. Remember, just call." And with that, he left.

Hermione struggled to her feet and worked her way over to the small washroom, leaning on the wall for support. Finally getting to the tin tub, she saw that there was already water in it and stripped off her disgusting clothes and sunk into the water. It was a bit on the cold side, but Hermione was grateful for it. She washed her hair and body, then stepped out and wrapped the straggly white towel around her body.

Limping out of the washroom, she looked around the room and realized that she didn't have any clothes. Leaning on the wall again, she made her way over to the small drawer beside the bed and opened it. Sighing with relief, she pulled out a simple, beige dress and the white apron that went over it. Pulling it on, she limp/walked over to the washroom and hung up the towel on a nail sticking out of the wall so that it could dry out.

Glancing into the mirror, she studied herself. Mirror weren't really common where she lived and it was probably only the third time she'd ever gotten to look into one. Her long brown hair hung wet down her sides. Her bluish green eyes looked tired. Hermione glanced at the purple bruises that were forming on her neck and put a hand on the lump on her head. She quickly looked away and called, "Harry!"

Just as she sat down on the dirt floor, Harry came in, holding a wooden box. When he saw her looking at it, he explained, "It's a healing kit."

Hermione nodded, understanding and watched as he wrapped her ankle in a thin piece of white cloth. Pulling it tightly around her ankle, he pulled out a little pin and stuck it in to hold it together.

Next, he attended to the cut across her stomach. Pulling out a jar, he opened it. A foul smell filled the air and Hermione clamped a hand over her nose. Harry looked at her and laughed, "It smells horrible, but it works really well." Putting his hand in the jar he pulled out a bit on his fingers and smudged it over her cut. Putting the lid back on the jar and screwing it shut, the smell instantly disappeared. Hermione uncovered her nose and watched as Harry pulled out a piece of sticky bandage and stuck it over the cut so not germs would get at it. Then he started rummaging around in the box for more medical supplies.

"I can heal your bruises instantly if you like," Harry suggested.

"Yes please!" Hermione agreed. The bruises were painful and she didn't want them at all.

Harry pulled out a powdery substance and took a bit in his hand. "I need to blow it onto your bruises so you might want to cover your eyes so nothing gets in them."

Hermione put her hands over her eyes and waited. When she heard Harry finish blowing, she opened her eyes and turned to face the mirror to watch. She watched as the powder covered her bruises and turned a glowy gold color. It sparkled for a minute or two, and then faded. Hermione watched in amazement as her bruises faded with it.

"Is there anything else hurting?" Harry asked her.

Hermione touched her head and spoke, "The Bayatt banged my head pretty good. It's throbbing a bit and there's quite a lump."

Harry nodded and examined her head. Pulling back her hair, he gently touched it. Hermione winced and grabbed his wrist to pull his hand away.

He looked at her apologetically, "Sorry," he apologized.

Hermione gave him a small smile of forgiveness and let go of his wrist.

"I don't have anything that will heal this. It'll have to get better on it's own time. Sorry."

Hermione put a hand on his cheek, "That's okay. You've already done a great deal to help me."

Hermione gazed into his beautiful green eyes and felt mesmerized. Removing her hand from his cheek, Hermione mentally scolded herself. Dammit Hermione, you're not supposed to fall for him. He's a vampire.

Her scolding was interrupted by a knock on the door. Hermione groaned and went get it. When she wrenched open the door, she saw a vampire.

When he saw her, he changed to his more human form. He was tall and has lots of bright red hair. His face was covered in freckles. "Is Harry here?" the vampire asked.

"Yah, who do you want me to tell him it is?" Hermione inquired.

The vampire gave her an impatient look, "Just tell him its Ron."

Hermione nodded then shut the door and walked over to Harry. "There's a vampire here who says his name is Ron and he wants to see you. Do you want him to come in?"

Harry looked up at her, "Yah, Ron's my best friend. He can come in whenever he wants, okay."

Hermione nodded and walked back to the door. She opened it and saw Ron still standing there, "He's over down the hall" Opening the door wider, she let him walk past her.

Hermione shut the door then walked a ways down the hall before decided that she had to clean up her chambers if she even wanted to go to bed tonight. Walking back to her chambers she surveyed the mess and Decided to start with the bed.

She walked over and pulled the straw mattress off of it. She emptied all of the moldy straw and threw the sheet covering it in the corner. Getting a bucket of cleaning solution ready, she dipped a cloth in it then started to scrub the wood surface of the bed until it shone. Then Hermione started nailing the bed back together. When the frame was finally sturdy enough to hold the mattress she stepped back. Going over to the sheet, she picked it up and examined it. There were holes everywhere and it was filthy, but she decided she could save it. She patched the holes and then soaked it in the cleaning solution before hanging it out to dry.

With that done, she started on the table. The surface was scratched and worn and one of the legs was almost falling off. Grabbing her cloth, she started to scrub. When she was done cleaning it, she started to put the broken leg back on. When the table was finished, she stood back to look at it. But something was missing. _Where is the chair? She asked herself. _Looking at a pile of wood in the corner, she concluded that it was her chair and she had some major mending to do. With a sigh, she started.

The whole chair took about an hour to complete. It was confusing to find all of the pieces and how they fit together, but when she did, she nailed them securely together. When she was finished fixing it, she scrubbed it until it looked presentable.

Hermione glanced over at the little drawer beside the bed. Walking over to it, she hoped she didn't have to fix it. When she got there, she sighed in relief, all it needed was a good dusting. Hermione took out a feather duster and started dusting.

When she was finished dusting, she decided to check if the sheet was dry enough to stuff with some fresh straw. Feeling it, she decided to sweep the dirt floor so she wouldn't step on all the stray bit of straw and creeblies that littered the floor.

Finishing up the sweeping, she went back out to check the sheet again. Feeling that it was dry, she grabbed it and took it back inside and stuffed it with fresh smelling straw and placed it back on the bed. Lastly, she took her cloth and washed the big window by her bed. When she was finished, she gazed through it. She had a wonderful view of the mountains. With that, she stood back to admire her work.

Over all, Hermione thought she had done a pretty good job. Glancing at an old clock, she realized that she still had to make supper. As she walked down the hall to the kitchen, she wondered if Harry ate blood.

Deciding to check out the kitchen first, she opened the door and gasped. It was a mess. As she started to clean, she couldn't help but think that vampires weren't that clean.

An hour and a bit later, Hermione was tending to a big pot of soup over the fire. Stirring it with the ladle, she almost dropped the ladle into the pot when the door banged open and Harry and Ron walked in and plopped themselves down on some stools by the counter.

"Something smells good," Ron commented.

Hermione smiled. "Yup, soups almost done. Are you staying for dinner, Ron?"

Ron looked at Harry and nodded, "I think I will, my place is a mess and I can't ever find anything to make any decent food."

"You eat real food, thank god. I was thinking I might have to go get blood, but then I decided that was just disgusting. I made soup and if you don't like it, well, that's too bad," Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry chuckled, "Some vampires don't drink blood. Me, Ron and a couple other vampires don't drink blood at all and only eat normal food because we aren't really vampires."

Hermione gave them a strange look, "You sure do look like vampires."

"Well, long ago, this witch placed a spell on us and now we're doomed to be vampires forever unless someone breaks the spell, which is not very likely, because we're not allowed to tell anyone how," Harry explained and Ron nodded.

"It sucks, but we get on. It's not so bad being a vampire," Ron concluded.

Hermione frowned, "So you ARE vampires, but you AREN'T?"

Harry and Ron chuckled at her confusion.

Harry explained to her, trying not to laugh, "We ARE vampires now, but if someone breaks the spell, we WON'T be vampires any more."

"Oh," Hermione pondered this for a moment. _Maybe she could break the spell_. "Soups ready."

As they ate, Hermione devised a plan ton try and break the spell.

**

* * *

Hey you guys! I'm done with this chapter! I hope you like it! Read and review, pretty please with a cherry on top! **


	9. Cleaning and Comforting

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, but you all know that.**_

_**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter you guys! Awesome reviews! I always love getting them, they improve my day so much, and not just my day, my writing as well, LOL.**_

**Sent4rmheavn: Don't suffer! Here's the update!**

**This is me: Sorry, you're going to hate me, this chapter is super short. I updated though...**

**Hoggie: Thanks. Here's da update!**

**Sexi Silver: Don't be sad, here's more for you to read!**

**Tamar-Shakira: If I find someone who doesn't like Harry I'll tell you and we'll wage war upon them together. LOL! I hope you absolutly love the chapter!**

**MysteriousDarkSoul: I cannot reveal what the spell yet, sorry. Hope you like the update though.**

**scorpio-1983: Sorry it took so long!**

**Jarno: Sorry for the clicheness...I'm not even really sure what that is. Is it bad? If it is sorry.**

**ukambitious: No, kissing is not involved in breaking the spell. Here's the update.**

**JustCantUndrestandMe: Sorry for nowt updating for a while. Here's the update. I hope you think it's incredibly amOOzing, LOL!**

**:-)**

**YOU WOULD'T BELIEVE IT, EVEN IF I TOLD YOU**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Cleaning and Comforting**_

The next few weeks went by quickly. Hermione's wounds healed and she began to get used to the way things worked in Harry's house and around Death Mountain. It wasn't half bad, all she really had to do was keep Harry's house clean and do errands for him.

Ron dropped by alot to visit Harry. He was quite friendly and funny and Hermione and him became fast friends. Hermione gathered a bit though that part of the reason he was her friend was so he could eat the food she made. This boosted Hermione's ego ever so slightly because she never had thought she could cook very well.

Hermione had decided that this was a much better life then she had been living before. She now lived in an interesting place, with lots of interesting people.

Hermione had taken it her responsiblity to clean Harry's Mausoleum and after having cleaned her room and glancing into the rest of the rooms, she realized that Harry was NOT entirly tidy. Actually, he was quite messy.

Hermione, already having cleaned her room and the kitchen, started on the library, which took an awful long time because there were so many untitled books that she had to search forever to find who had written the musty old thing in the first place. After her sorting expierience in the library, Hermione believed that she had inhaled at least a quart of dust and didn't really feel so fond of dusting anymore.

Next, she started on Harry's room. She waited till he went out one night to go visit Ron then snuck down the dark hallway to his room. The door creaked as she opened it and Hermione glanced around. At first glance, Harry's room looked nothing more than an ordinary room. Except an EXTREMELY messy room. Hermione glanced around at all the clothes, books, and stuff on the floor, and the unmade bed. And all with a thick topping of dust. Hermione sighed went to get a basket to put the clothes in. When she came back, she started throwing clothes into the basket and then shoved the heap off to the side. Crawling around on her hands and knees, Hermione turned into a dust monster, but in the process found all the books and stacked thenn neatly on the shelves. Ripping the sheets off Harry's bed, Hermione stuffed them into the laundry basket as well.

The last thing Hermione did was find a box to put all the extra stuff in. Then she took the laundry to the well that was conveniatly located inside and washed it all. After hanging them out to dry, Hermione returned to Harry's room with a duster, not really to dust, but to sort of just poke around.

Opening the door, she stepped inside. Glancing around, she realized that she had not looked under the bed. Dropping to the floor, Hermione looked but all she could see was black, so she reached her arms under and started pulling things out. None off them were all that interesting, just pieces of paper with reminders and sorts on them. Until she uncovered the photo album. Hermione stood up and started leafing through the thin pages, covered in pictures and didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her.

One particular picture drew to her attention. It was a picture of two people. A man with wild black hair and a charming smile had his arms around a woman with bright red hair and brilliant green eyes. The woman was in a beautiful wedding dress and the man had on a dashing tuxedo.

"Thats my mom and dad."

Hermione snapped the album shut and whirled around. "Harry," she gasped, staring at him. He had startled her and Hermione started blabbering thinking that he was mad at her, "I wasn't looking through your things, really, I wasn't-I mean I was but-"

Harry cut her off by putting a finger on her lips. "I'm not mad Hermione. It's your job to clean for me and I'm not all too tidy. I think its good you came in here."

Hermione's mouth formed a little 'o' shape.

Harry sat back down on the bed and Hermione sat down next to him. "That picture is from my mom and dads wedding."

Hermione looked at the picture again. "Your mom is really beautiful. And your dad, he looks just like you. Are they still alive?" At the last comment, Harry's face seemed to cloud over in sadness. Hermione wished she hadn't asked. "It's okay, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's okay. They were both killed the night I had the curse put on me. The damn witch who turned me into a vampire decided to kill my parents as well. I guess she thought I didn't deserve to have anyone."

Hermione enveloped Harry in a hug. Stroking his back and running her hands soothingly through his hair, she comforted him, "It's alright Harry. You do have someone."

Harry looked up at her. "Who?" he questioned.

Leaning in and giving him a small kiss, she replied, "Me."

**:-)**

**I'm sorry it's so short you guys, but that felt like the right place to cut it off. I swear I'll have the next chapter up really soon. I just need to find some time to finish it.**

**Love,**

**sakura-sweeti**


	10. How Can I Prove My Love?

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything even slightly related to Harry Potter. It all belongs to J. K Rowling, the lucky duck!**_

**_Author's Note: Hi you guys! I feel so bad, I haven't updated in ages! I guess I had a slight case of writers block and still do but I'm going to keep writing and finish this story because I would hate to leave it unfinished. :) Sorry for the long wait and I hope you guys aren't too mad. :P_**

**YOU WOULDN'T BELIVE IT, EVEN IF I TOLD** **YOU **

**Chapter 10**

**How Can I Prove My Love?**

Since the kiss she had shared with Harry the world had seemed a bit brighter. Hermione had a constant tune in her head and now walked with a bounce. She seemed less troubled and didn't even mind the constant cleaning she had to do.

Harry seemed to notice the change in Hermione's mood and he was jumping for joy, even though it didn't seem so on the outside. He really liked Hermione and felt happy when she was happy and sad when she was sad. The pair hadn't kissed again but they now spent every spare moment they had together talking or just sitting together enjoying each others company. Not that Harry wasn't tempted, he always wanted to kiss her and just hold her in his arms. But what kind of life could he give her? He was cursed to be a vampire until someone broke the spell. Hermione could only save him if she truly loved him. What she'd have to give up… What she'd have to do… He would never ask that of her, it was too much.

Would he ever be saved?

-

The day looked bleak when Hermione woke up. Gray everything. Hermione sang as she pulled on her plain dress and apron.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray."

The water she washed her face with was ice cold and woke her totally up instantly. The soap was sweet smelling and Hermione took a while washing up, enjoying the smell and coldness.

Walking into the kitchen she started up breakfast in a big grill of sorts over the fire. Rubbing her hands together, Hermione welcomed the warmth it gave off. Hearing footsteps, she jerked up and flushed slightly pink when Harry walked in.

_Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Hermione wanted him to hold her forever and never let go. She wanted to kiss him without a second thought and he always occupied her mind. _

_Hermione would do anything to break the spell that had been put on him. She had taken to searching the library for any information but so far her search had been unsuccessful. It was frustrating! There seemed to be not even the slightest hint at a way to break the spell, or some kind of counter curse…nothing!_

Hermione broke her train of thought when Harry mumbled a sleepy, "Morning."

Smiling brightly Hermione flipped the sausages, which were slightly burnt on one side, "How are you?"

Harry's head clunked on the table where he had sat down.

Hermione laughed lightly, "Didn't sleep so well?"

Harry lifted his head and shook it like a dog shaking dry, "There's just some nights where I can't sleep. I think about when I used to be human and I miss it."

Hermione sat down across from him and took his hands in hers. "You know I'd do anything for you, right? If I could find a way to break the spell, I'd do it in an instant."

The feeling that Harry felt with those words was unexplainable. _She must love him if she wanted to do that for him! But she doesn't even know what she has to do. How do I know she wouldn't change her mind once she heard what she needs to do?_ "You don't really mean that," Harry insisted, taking his hands out of hers.

Hermione replied, the hurt evident in her voice, "and why do you think that?"

Harry sighed deeply, he really didn't want to fight with her, he loved her and couldn't stand to see her angry or sad. "Hermione, please I really don't want to fight."

Hermione stood up, almost knocking her chair over. She wanted to cry but was forcing herself not too. "Neither do I, but I want to know what would make you think that?"

"Hermione-"

"Just tell me my Harry!"

Harry stood up also, his green eyes flashing. "You don't know what the hell you'd have to do to break the spell Hermione! That's why!"

"I don't care about that! I would do anything!" Hermione protested.

Harry scoffed, "Stop being so childish Hermione. You have no clue how dark the magicks can get. You have no idea what you'd have to do. What if it involved sacrificing someone? Or even worse, what if you had to kill yourself for it?"

Hermione flinched at his cruel words, "Harry, I care about you more then anything! I would give my life for yours."

Harry slammed his fists on the table. _Why did she have to be like this! She didn't really mean that! Why on earth would she do that for him?_ "Dammit Hermione! Stop being so stubborn! I know you and you wouldn't do that, you just wouldn't okay?"

Without a second though, Hermione took off. She ran down the tunnel to the big front door and flung it open. Tears stung at her eyes and she ran down a path towards the vampire city. Harry didn't follow.

Why wouldn't he believe her? She was speaking to him through her heart. Hermione had meant every single word she had said and all he could do was shoot her down! Have I not shown him I care for him enough? How can I prove my love to him?

_**Well breaking the spell would be a good start.**_

But there's nothing! No information anywhere. I've searched and searched! How can I break a spell when there's no information on how to break it?

_**Information doesn't just lie in books.**_

Breaking out of her thoughts, Hermione looked around. The vampire city was really quite a cruel place. It looked a bit like Diagon Alley, well, if Diagon Alley was a torture chamber. The shoppe's looked normal enough but they were all dark and sold strange items to do with magick, weapons, and sometimes even blood.

There were both vampires and servants walking the streets. Some of the servants had chains on their necks or feet and wore ragged clothing. The vampires were in many different forms, some of them were all vamped out and others weren't. Lots of them were wearing leather, as it seemed to be quite a fashion statement here.

Hermione hugged herself, suddenly feeling cold. She stood still in the middle of the street and looked around. Noticing a certain shop, Hermione headed over. She had an idea.

-

_**Author's Note: Okay you guys, sorry it's so short but it seemed best to cut it off there. Soooo…what do you think? Did it suck? Was it okay? Or did it totally rock your socks right off?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sakura-sweeti**_


	11. A Confusing Search

_**Disclaimer: I really do not own Harry Potter at all. Not even one measly character. I wish I did a lot of the time, but I don't.**_

_**Author's Note: Okay you guys. Here's the update. I just wanted to let you all know that I have finished writing every chapter for this story except the last one. So I'll be working on that one and updating every few weeks or so I guess. So no worries for you all about me abandoning this story, because I won't. Hope you like this chapter!**_

**YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT, EVEN IF I TOLD YOU**

**Chapter 11**

**A Confusing Search**

The Shoppe that had attracted Hermione's attention looked as if it were squashed in between two other Shoppes'. There was no window, just an old sign above the door that said, 'Answers'.

A brittle wind seemed to rattle Hermione's bones and she shivered. Taking a few steps, she reached the door and opened it. Surprisingly, there was no squeak of rusty hinges as Hermione would have expected. Just silence.

Against her conscience, Hermione took a few more steps into the gloomy place. It was empty of human, or vampire life. The walls and ceiling were painted black and there was a table in the middle of the room, up on a platform. On the middle of the table was what looked like an upside down fishbowl. A crystal ball, Hermione realized.

"Can I help you?"

Hermione heart almost shattered in fright as a vampire appeared out of mid air in front of her. He was wearing long black robes that made him seem taller then he actually was. His long, slippery looking black hair was tied back in a pony tail. Sharp, yellow eyes made him appear cat-like and his bone white fangs glistened in the dark.

Hermione cleared her throat and tried to say something, but her speech seemed near impossible. She felt half hypnotized as she stared into this strange vampire's eyes.

As if he sensed her predicament, the vampire grasped Hermione's hand in his and kissed it. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Seev. Is there anything in particular that you may need my help with?"

"Uhhh...ummm...well, that is..." _Come on Hermione! You can talk! _"I was just looking for information of some kind.

Seev made a sweeping motion with his hand. "What kind of information are you searching for, Hermione?"

Hermione looked startled. _How does he know my name? _"I was looking for a way to break a spell that my friend is under. A witch cast it a while ago and it would mean everything if I could break it, or possibly find some kind of counter curse."

"Ahhh," Seev murmured, "You want to help Harry Potter."

Hermione blushed. _Why am I blushing? Oh yea, because I love him. But how does he know that it's Harry I wish to help? _"Y-yes. Is that possible?"

Seev sighed. "I do have information on a way to break the spell. But it does not come free."

Hermione looked worried. "But I don't have any money!"

"Ohhh do not worry, for it is not money that I am after," Seev smirked.

Hermione just about broke his nose. "If you're implying I sleep with you for the information, well, too bad!"

Seev laughed, low and evil. "It is not that which I want," he replied.

"Oh, well then, anything. I'll do anything to get that information," Hermione suddenly cried out.

Seev walked slowly towards her. When he was inches from her face he finally spoke, "I want your blood."

Hermione almost laughed. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

Seev ignored her pathetic attempt to grasp the situation. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear and then pushed it back so that her neck was exposed. "Kill you, no. Taste you, yes." With that, he leaned forward, teeth bared, towards her neck.

Hermione was in full panic mode now. "Wait!" she cried, pushing him back. Seev looked startled and then slowly settled back into his intimidating self. "So what are you going to do? Bite me? Suck my blood out of me?"

"I will only take enough to pay for the information. And do not worry, you shall not die," Seev explained. His eyes started to glaze over.

Hermione thought this over. "But...won't I turn into a vampire?" she nearly whispered it, afraid she might offend him.

Seev laughed and Hermione trembled. "No you will not turn into a vampire. You will not die. You have nothing to worry about."

Hermione shut her eyes and thought about it. _She wanted the information so badly. This seemed to be the only way to get it and she had said she would be willing to give her life for Harry. There would be no dying involved with getting this information...so what was the catch?_

Opening her eyes, Hermione glanced over at Seev. His eyes were completely glazed over now and he seemed to be consumed by emotion. Or something like that.

Blood lust.

_He wants my blood!_

_Oh.my.gawd._

_I should do it to save Harry._

_He's freaking lusting after my blood. He's a freak!_

_You said you would do anything to save Harry. Even give your life. Don't you love him?_

_Oh gawd. Yes I love him._

_Then do this._

_Okay._

And with that, Hermione gave in to her conscience. She nodded at Seev and he nearly enveloped her. Hermione felt him brush the hair off her neck, then there was a few seconds of suspense, the, the pain.

Hermione felt like all the strength was being sucked out of her. All feeling was draining away and being replaced by a vast and empty darkness.

Just when Hermione thought she was going to pass out, Seev pulled away and leaned into her ear.

"Master Collins has the device to cure young Potter. You must kill the vampire, but leave the man. Separate the two beings and he will be cured."

Hermione tried to ask was it was, but no words would come out. The only thing that seemed to be working was her feet, and they started walking out the door.

Turning around, Hermione took one last look at Seev, with blood running down his chin, then she left.

Her blood.

-

Hermione hugged herself as she walked back to Harry's mausoleum. The streets seemed much less crowed, only a few slaves wandered by, then it was deadly silent.

Wiping at her neck, Hermione winced in pain. There were two small holes in her flesh, but blood wasn't coming out. The wound seemed to be healing already.

There was a rustling sound and Hermione ignored it, thinking there was just a mouse, or that the wind had picked up some leaves.

But then there was the soft padding sound of footsteps, and Hermione whirled around. Standing in front of her were three vampires. There was a tall black haired one, a medium heighted blonde, and a shorter red head. They were all wearing tight black leather and, in Hermione's personal opinion, looked like skanks.

Hermione didn't feel like getting into anything, so she tried to side step them. But one of the vampires grabbed Hermione's arm and pushed her back.

Keeping her eyes focused on the ground, Hermione mumbled, "Excuse me, but I really need to hurry along. Could you please move?"

The blonde laughed loudly and the redhead elbowed her sharply. "Dominique! Be serious! The master said to make it a quick job," she turned to the black haired vampire, "what do you think, Soreeyana?"

Soreeyana's green cat eyes narrowed, "I say that you shut your trap, Cheyenne. Just let me do the talking and maybe the job won't be screwed up this time."

Both Dominique and Cheyenne turned their eyes towards the ground, embarrassed.

Hermione was confused. _What are they talking about? What job?_

Soreeyana turned her attention to Hermione. "Are you Potter's slave?"

"Harry? Well yea I guess...but I don't really appreciate that term," Hermione explained, feeling more confused by the second, "I'm Hermione."

Soreeyana smirked and played with her long hair, twirling it around her finger. "Well, Hermione, I just wanted to tell you not to take it personally when I kill you."

Hermione's eyes widened and she stammered, "W-what?"

But she was cut off when a fist crashed into her face, right between her eyes. Hermione stumbled, seeing stars, then shook her head and ran.

Hermione heard Soreeyana yell to Dominique and Cheyenne, but kept her concentration on running. She made it about a few feet before Cheyenne jumped and caught her ankles, sending Hermione sprawling on the hard ground.

Next thing she knew, Soreeyana was hauling her to her feet by the back of her shirt. Holding Hermione with one clawed fist, Soreeyana started jabbing her sharply in the gut. When the black haired vampire let Hermione go, the poor girl couldn't feel her stomach and fell on the ground from loss of breath.

Before Hermione could even think, all three vampires were kicking her. Everywhere. Every part of Hermione's body was in pain. Hermione prayed to pass out, but she didn't.

They all stepped back and Hermione climbed to her knees and leaned over, spitting out blood. She climbed shakily to her feet.

_Fight dammit!_

_I can't! I'm going to die. Oh my gawd._

A wild roar startled both Hermione and the very violent vampires. Suddenly, Harry was there, throwing the vicious females into a pile and scooping Hermione up and running back home.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and buried her face in the hollow of his neck. Before she knew it, Harry had brought her back to the mausoleum and was setting her gently down on his bed.

Hermione settled back, and the pain became more spaced out. Finally she was able to pass out watching Harry take care of her and Hermione knew she would be safe.

-

**_Okay so that's the chapter...I hope you all loooooved it! Please bear with me for the next bit. I'm starting high school tomorrow and I have no idea what it's going to be like so I don't know when I'm going to be able to update next. Here's the review responses!_**

_**Scorpio-1983: I'm glad you thought it was good! I hope you loved this chapter!**_

**_FortuneCookie101: Well I guess it's quickly but I've tried to make it happen over a while, you know. There are only so many chapters I guess hehe._**

**_Sent4rmheavn: Oooooooh well, you'll have to seeeeee! Don't worry you'll find out soon. I don't think anyone is really going to expect what is going to happen. Love yea! Thanks for reviewing!_**

_**Love, **_

_**Sakura-sweeti**_


	12. Fights

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters! If I did, my name would be J. K Rowling, not Ece. :D**_

_**Author's Note: So yea, I have started high school and there is a lot of homework, LOL. But have no worries, I shall continue to write. :P This chapter is shorter then the last one but I hope you all still like it!**_

**YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT, EVEN IF I TOLD YOU**

**Chapter 12**

**Fights**

When Hermione woke up, she was in what seemed like pillow land. Everything was soft and cushy and she was incredibly comfortable. Hermione took a deep breath and sat up. She smiled when she saw Harry sitting at the end of the bed, staring at her, looking quite concerned.

"Morning sunshine," Hermione cooed happily, still feeling as if her pillow land was there.

Harry smiled slightly. "How are you feeling? Are you still sore at all?"

Hermione shook her head and gushed, "Nope. No pains at all. Whatever you did, I'm quite cured. I'm really sorry you had to come after me. I swear I had everything under control until those skanks showed up. I really don't know what their problem was; I never did anything to them."

"Soreeyana, Dominique, and Cheyenne work for Master Collins. If he wants someone dead then he sends out the girls. I really honestly don't know what you did, but I know that you're not safe at all," Harry tried to explain.

Hermione felt the pillows starting to fall away. "What do you mean? Do I have to go into hiding or something?"

Harry nodded slowly. "That was my original plan. But I have a different idea that would keep you safer."

"What is it?"

"I thought that maybe I could sneak you back to your village. Then they definitely wouldn't know where you were. And you would be safe."

There was a silence and then Hermione spoke. "You want to send me away?"

"No-"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU?"

"Hermione, it will be safer this way. You won't have to worry about Master Collins trying to kill you. You'll be safe. That's all I want," Harry tried desperately to come up with the right words.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "I can't understand this! Why would you want me to go away?"

"Hermione! I just explained to you the reason why! And do not even get me started on the things that I don't understand," Harry retaliated.

Crossing her arms across her chest, Hermione looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know," Harry scoffed.

"I don't!" Hermione nearly screamed.

Harry lunged forward and for a moment Hermione thought he was going to strike her. But all Harry did was whip her hair away from her neck, exposing Seev's bite marks. "You don't know? Well then what the hell is this?" Harry gestured to the grotesque holes and then looked away in disgust.

For once, Hermione didn't know what to say. She just sat there with her mouth open.

"That's what I thought," Harry accused. The hurt was evident in his voice, but it was also clear that he was angry.

Hermione wanted to snip some witty comeback at him, but when she looked at him, she couldn't. She was heartbroken. If she left, Hermione would never see Harry again. But if she stayed, she would most likely be killed.

Hermione stood up swiftly. There was no point in being here. Harry didn't want her, so there was no point at all.

As Hermione walked towards the door, Harry called after her, "Hermione! What are you doing? You can't go out there alone! It's not safe!"

When he started to get up, Hermione turned slowly around and looked him straight into the eyes. "Harry, stop! Just leave me alone, okay?"

Feeling the tears starting up, Hermione whirled around and ran outside, not wanting Harry to see her. Running a few steps, Hermione stopped and looked around. There was a low, rumbling sound of thunder in the distance and lightning cut across the sky in a jagged line. Hermione wrapped her arms around her body and started to cry.

"I love you, Harry," she whispered sadly.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Hermione stiffened. Before she could turn around, someone clonked her on the back of the head with something heavy and everything faded to black.

-

_**Well, that's the chapter. I'm sorry that Hermione and Harry have all these fights/disagreements. It's really all part of the story, and if they didn't have fights, it would be really boring. :) So...I hope you enjoyed this installment and the next one will be up in a little while.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sakura-sweeti**_


	13. The Cure

_**Disclaimer: Soo...I really swear that I don't own Harry Potter. I can in my own little fantasy land, but then again, in my fantasy land, houses are made out of cake, so I'm thinking, maybe not real, LOL. In case that didn't make any sense...I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Author's note: Well...I'm typing this chapter up straight after that last one and I'm listening to Social Code (amazing band from my hometown) and I'm having quite a blast actually. :D**_

**YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT, EVEN IF I TOLD YOU**

**Chapter 13**

**The Cure**

There was a horrible banging in Hermione's head when she jolted awake. Getting up, she looked around confused. _Where am I? What happened?_ Then she remembered the fight with Harry and how she had run outside, the nothing.

"Comfy?"

Hermione jumped at the voice. Rolling her eyes at Dominique, she commented sarcastically, "Oh yea, I'm extremely comfortable."

Taking no notice of Hermione's sarcasticness, Dominique chirpily replied, "Good," and then she skipped away.

Hermione snorted to no one in particular and then looked around. She was in a cell. Kind of like the one she had been kept in before she had to fight the Bayatt. Except that it was smaller. The floor was made of dirt and the walls were made out of some kind ofunbreakable cement. It was quite dark, because there was no window. But there was light coming in from outsdie the steel bars that made up the doorway.

Walking over to the doorway, Hermione heard voices. Pressing herself up against the bars, she tried to make out what they were saying.

"The Master said we must torture her. We do as he says," Soreeyana.

_Torture me!? I have to get out of here!_

Hermione started banging on the steel bars, which hurt her fists quite a bit. Soreeyana, Dominique, and Cheyenne came running.

"What is it?" Soreeyana snapped.

Hermione thought fast, "There's a mouse in here!"

Dominique and Cheyenne both jumped. "WHERE!" Cheyenne shrieked.

Soreeyana slapped both of them upside the head and unlocked Hermione's cell with an old fashioned looking key. "You two are an embaressment to the whole vampire kind! I ought to stake both of you!"

Hermione pretended to cowar by the wall. "It's over there," she pointed towards a dark corner.

When Soreeyana headed over there, Hermione advanced. In one swift move, she grabbed the key to the cell and kicked Soreeyana in the butt so the she stumbled forward. Running out of the cell, Hermione slammed it shut and locked it. Then she turned and snatched a torch from the wall and weilded it at the stunned Dominique and Cheyenne.

They both stepped back, surprised.

Hermione took this to her advantage and smacked Cheyenne with the torch so that she went up in flame. The red headed vampire screamed and then a few seconds later, all that was left of her was a pile of ashes.

Turning around, Hermione readied herself to face Dominique.

"Get her you fool!" Soreeyana screamed through the bars.

This seemed to bring Dominique back to life and she bared her teeth as Hermione and hissed. Hermione gulped and Dominique flashed forward, landing on top of Hermione and sending them both to the floor.

Unfortunently, Dominique landed on top of Hermione. The torch slipped out of Hermione grasp and rolled away. Right away, Dominique tried to lean in and bite Hermione. But Hermione leaned back and head butted Dominique, stunning her. She kicked the stunned vampire off her and scrambled over to the torch, holding her head in pain. Grabbing it, she scampered back to Dominique and staked her righnt through the heart.

Then Dominique was ashes.

Hermione sat there on the floor for a minute with her head in her hands. She never knew head butting someone would hurt so much. Then she stood up and grabbed another torch off of the wall. Holding it in front of her, Hermione stoof in front of the cell that had previously held her, but now held Soreeyana.

A determined look in her eyes, Hermione demanded, "Where the hell is the cure?"

Soreeyana looked as though she was going to argue for a second, but then thought better of it. "Pull the thirteenth torch on the wall."

Looking at the vampire as if she were insane Hermione asked, "Are you mental?"

"Just do it!" Soreeyana smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and counted the torches until she reached the thirteenth one and pulled at it. There was a scraping sound and then a door in the floor opened up, revealing a passageway leading down. Giving one last look at Soreeyana, Hermione stuck the torch out in front of her and headed down the rough steps.

It was pitch dark down there and if Hermione hadn't brought the torch, she would have been completely lost. The steps went down for a ways and then it turned into a hallway. There was only one door, and Hermione went through it.

The room that was behind the door was large. It looked like some kind of temple. Pillars lined the walls, ornate carvings scratched into them. The walls had markings on them as well. The floor also had intricate connecting lines engraved into it.

In the middle of the room, a luminous sphere sat glowing on a pillar. It cast a ghostly light across the floor and something seemed to be suspended in the middle of it.

Hermione stepped cautiously towards the glowy sphere. It seemed to be sending out danger vibes, and Hermione was concerned to go near it. Giving in to curiousity, Hermione stood over it. Looking into the sphere, Hermione saw a beautifully made sword glittering in the light.

_But how was a sword the cure?_

Seev's words echoed through Hermione's mind. _**'You must kill the vampire, but leave the man.'**_

_So I'm supposed to kill the vampire in Harry, but leave the part of him that still is a man? Ugh. How am I supposed to do that?_ Hermione shook her head to clear all thoughts, then focussed on getting the cure. _Okay, so I'm going to assume that I can't put my hand in it...so what do I do?_

Taking her torch, Hermione touched it to the edge of the sphere. It didn't go through the sphere, but it did poke the glowy ball. Fire encircled the sphere for a minute, then greenish liquid spilled over the pilled and filled the lines in the floor. It covered the floor and then creeped up the walls. Soon, everything was glowing ghostily and Hermione was severly spooked out.

Pulling her sleeve over her hand, Hermione bent over and scooped the sword out of the mess. Wiping it off with her apron, Hermioen held it firmly in both hands. She could feel the magicks radiating off it and she knew that this was definitly the device that Seev had spoken of.

Just as she was starting to rejoice, a rumbling growl echoed off the walls. Hermione trembled fearfully, realizing she wasn't alone.

-

_**Author's Note: YAY!!! Another chappie finished!! I can't decided whether the next chapter should be the last, or if I should write one more after that... Well, anyways, I hope you guys thought this chapter was cool. There was quite a bit of action in it and I have left you on a cliff hanger, hehe!!!!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Sakura-sweeti**_


	14. What Have I Done?

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. If you really want to, check and see. On all the Harry Potter books it says, By: J.K Rowling. And if you still do not believe then you can refer to my many wonderous disclaimers on every single chapter I have ever written. :)**_

_**Author's Note: I'm posting this chapter straight after the previous one because I feel bad about not updating for a while :(. Okay so there's going to be one more chapter in this story. I haven't written that one yet, but don't worry, I will. This is going to be sad. I really loved writing this story, it's one of my favs. I can't believe it's almost over!! I guess all good things have to come to an end. That's such a stupid saying though! Arrg! Okay, enough of my ranting, enjoy the chappie:D :D :D**_

**YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT, EVEN IF I TOLD YOU**

**Chapter 14**

**What Have I Done?**

The ghostly green light suddenly turned red, looking quite like blood running through veins. Hermione's heart thudded inside her chest and her fear mounted quickly.

Another growl echoed throughout the chamber and Hermione, terrified, clapped her shaking hands over her ears. This failed to block out the horrible sound so she dropped her hands to her sides and they hung there lifelessly.

Looking around, Hermione saw nothing. There was nothing in the chamber and nowhere anything could even hide. Sighing in relief, Hermione let her defense down and nearly dropped to the floor.

A sudden rumbling noise took the emotionally drained girl by surprise. There seemed to be an earthquake happening. The floor shook violently and suddenly started falling apart. The force of this made Hermione fall to the ground. When the shaking stopped, there was a large, gaping hole right smack in the middle of the chamber.

Smoke billowed out of it and the beast rose up and out of the hole. It's evil, gleaming eyes showed hunger for blood, which it had not tasted for so long. The feral vampire sniffed the air, searching out life.

Hermione gasped, then smacked a hand over her mouth. The beast shifted its attention to her and it's nostrils flared open, hunting for a specific smell. Cocking its head to the side, the beast let out a hair raising, inhuman scream.

Hermione scrambled up and clumsily slipped the cure into her waistband. Snatching the dagger Harry had given her to fight the Bayatt, she turned to face the monster.

The beast had an evil grin on its face and licked its chops hungrily. Finally it would have a meal, after so long.

Hermione narrowed her eyes disgustedly. She straightened her posture and got into the fighting stance Agatha had taught her so long ago.

Another inhuman shreiek and the creature charged. Saliva flying and claws outstretched, it was kind of like an angry train on a one way path. The only thing on its mind was how wonderful Hermione's blood would feel slipping down it's throat.

At the last second, Hermione dived out of the way.

The beast swerved towards Hermione and grabbed her foot before she could crawl away. It dragged her a ways and then picked her up and held her there upsidedown.

Hermione, dangling there, reached out with her dagger and swiped the creature across the gut. Blood ran out of the open wound and the creature dropped Hermione to examine the damage. Rolling across the floor, Hermione drew to her feet a ways from the creature. She glanced at the purplish-reddish blood that was now smeared across her blade.

Before she could even say 'hi', the beast had pounced on her. Hermione struggled to get out of its grasp, but it was no use. The creature had a grip like iron. Shaking her about a bit, the creature slashed her across the chest with its long and dirty fingernails.

Hermione screamed in pain, grabbing a fistful of its hair and ripped it out. The creature stood up, Hermione still in its grasp and tossed her against a wall. There was a thud as she hit the ground and her vision started to fade.

The creature was heading towards her and Hermione tried with all her strength to get up, but she was drained. Suddenly, a shape jumped on the creature. The beast whirled insanely around and shook itself wildly, trying to shake the shape off. When the figure jumped off the beast, Hermione's head instantly cleared.

"Harry!"

It came out as a murmer, but Harry's head still turned to look at her worriedly. Hermione gave him a little half smile and then shut her eyes, knowing she was safe.

Harry sighed lightly and turned back to the crazed vampire. Swinging a perfect left hook (A/N: for those of you who don't know its a really strong punch with your left hand), he caught the beast on the face and sent it to the ground in a heap.

Turning to Hermione, making sure her eyes were shut, which they were, he flexed his razor sharp claws and lept over to the creature. Harry turned into the furious shredding machine, ripping the vampire to pieces. It didn't stand a chance.

Harry, victoriously, walked over to Hermione and gathered the broken girl up in his arms. He looked down at her, heartbroken, hating to see her hurt. How could he have been so horrible to someone he cared so much about? He didn't deserve her and he knew it.

She was so beautiful. How any human, vampire, or creature could hurt her, he didn't know. Harry had never hurt her physically, but he knew that he had hurt her emotionally. Harry felt the tears well up in his eyes. Hermione's breathing was very shallow, and he knew that she was in a lot of pain.

I don't care if another vampire bit her. I love her too much to let her go. I want her to stay with me.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she saw Harry staring down at her. Instinctivly, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. There was no heart beat, but the warmth radiating from him healed her a bit.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned uncertainly, "are you alright? Did that monster hurt you at all?"

Harry's being warmed at her concern and he quickly replied, "No, I'm not hurt. It's you i'm worried about. I think you took quite a beating from it."

Hermione nodded then grimaced in pain. "Yea. But I did slice it in the gut!"

Harry chuckled softly. "Always the fighter," he teased gently.

Hermione punched Harry lightly and when it fell back down it brushed against the sword, and suddenly, Hermione knew what she ahd to do. "Harry?" Hermione mumbled, not sure how to word the discovery.

"Mhm," Harry murmered back. He had buried his head in her hair.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione spoke the words straight from her heart. "I love you, you know that, right?"

Harry inhaled sharply. He cocked his head so that he was looking directly down at her. _I'm dreaming. Did she just say that? This can't be real!_ But Harry knew ity was real by the way she was looking at him. Her eyes said everything.

"I love you too," he stated clearly, "I love you more then anything. I never want to see you hurt or sad. I want to protect you from all evil and give you all the happiness in the world."

Hermione never knew someone could love her so much. "I feel all the same things for you Harry. I always want to be by your side."

Harry moved in for a kiss, but Hermione put a hand gently over his mouth to stop it.

"Wha-"

"I need to tell you something first," Hermione explained.

"It doesn't matter. I dont' care about the bite," Harry admitted.

Hermione smiled at him, but insisted, "I just wanted to explain how I got bitten and the reason why."

"Oh...okay, go for it."

"Well, you know when we had that first fight about me wanted to break the spell on you?" Hermione began.

Harry nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"I went to this shoppe called 'Answers' and there was the vampire, 'Seev' who said he would give me information about how to break the spell you're under. Just that the catch was he wanted some of my blood," Hermione turned to check Harry's reaction. He seemed neutral so she continued the story, "I would do anythihng for you Harry, so I agreed to the terms."

"So that's how-"

Hermione nodded. "Yea. That's why I was bitten."

Harry was shocked. No one had ever done anything like that for him. He didn't know what to say.

"I know how to break the spell, Harry," Hermione said suddenly, raising her voice a bit.

Harry looked at her curiously. He had been wondering about this. "How?"

Hermione looked as though she was in deep thought for a few seconds, but then snapped out of it. "Close your eyes," she whispered, almost sadly.

Harry immediatly obeyed, shutting his eyes tightly. His eyebrows drew into a questioning line.

Hermione fought her emotions and drew close to him. When their lips were nearly touching, she murmered, "I love you." Then closed the space between them. The kiss was light and loving, yet fiery and passionate. Harry deepened the kiss and Hermione just went with it. Hating to break the embrace, Hermione did so slowly. The second they broke apart, Hermione drew the sword sharply from her side and rammed it through Harry.

Right through his heart.

Jumping back, Hermione watched as Harry's eyes widened and he gasped out in pain. "H-Hermione?" he stammered. A golden glowing orb incased Harry and lifted him off the ground.

Hermione had to sheild her eyes from the bright light that the magicks gave off.

When everything cleared and Hermione could see clearly again, there was Harry, lying on the ground. He didn't jump up and smile, or kiss her. He was silent and still.

Hermione fought back her tears and cried out, "Oh gawd! What have I done!"

-

**OOOOOOO!!! BAHAHAHA!! I left you all one a very intense cliff hanger, I must say so myself. :D The very last chapter will be up in a bit, I only have to get down to business and write it! Soo... please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love,**

**Sakura-sweeti**


End file.
